The present disclosure relates to a microwave oven, and more particularly, to a contol panel for a microwave oven.
Microwave ovens are cooking appliances that use microwaves to heat and cook food. Such a microwave oven is provided with a control panel that is used to input a signal for cooking food, and output cooking information of food.